Percy Jackson: Ocean Prince
by blackshadow111
Summary: Percy Jackson: The son of Poseidon and a mortal woman. Hot headed, Academically pathetic, loyal to a fault, and a complete and utter moron. What if he wasn't? What if he was none of these things? What if Gods and Monsters were actually what they're supposed to be? Speaking of that, what if the Greeks weren't the only Gods around? Meet Perseus Jackson, the Prince of the Ocean.


I know what you're thinking. _Another_ story? Is this fucker crazy?

Let me assure you that I am, in fact, sane. It's just that I currently have a complete dearth of Harry Potter ideas, and this has been lying around in the recesses between my ears for a long time; so I thought, well, why not?

This story is third in priority after Camelot and Overlord, and as such updates will take a hell of a long time.

There. I said it.

Now on with the story.

* * *

Nature was a very powerful thing. Millions of people who had forgotten that fact; arrogant, conceited people, concerned only with their own comforts; were suddenly remembering it.

All over America (and in parts of Europe), the sea that had been calm for several days was raging today, having drowned three Yachts, seven small liners and innumerable small skiffs already. No one understood why this was happening. The seas had been the calmest in recent history for the last several months, with the casualties, or even injuries for any sort at a record low.

And all of a sudden, giant waves were rising, entire ships were being pulled below the sea surface as if by a magnet, swimmers and surfers were being crushed, and specialists could do naught more than scratch their heads, no answers forthcoming.

That wasn't even the only thing, Earthquakes rumbled the Earth again and again, causing untold amounts of damage in monetary terms and in terms of deaths.

Had anyone known to ask, the answer was to be found in an ethereal palace at the sea bed somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean.

Poseidon was angry.

'_How dare he! He has violated more laws than anyone can count, and he dares impose this at us? At me?'_ the God of the Sea thought sitting on his throne, considering the golden scroll in his hand. In elaborate, beautiful script, it held the words that were causing such rage to the Father of Horses.

_Gods of Olympus, hear your king!_

_From the time of reception of this letter, till all of eternity, the gods are forbidden from speaking, visiting, or writing to any half bloods they sire._

_So decreed_

_Zeus  
King of the Gods._

Six lines. Six lines was all it took for the moron to destroy any hopes Poseidon had to mollify Sally. In six lines, he had destroyed weeks of planning that Poseidon had made, plans for his son and his lover, plans for his precious little Perseus.

'_He will pay for this.' _Poseidon thought. He didn't exactly know how, he didn't exactly know when, but Zeus would pay for this insult.

As his mind turned to Perseus, Poseidon's rage calmed just a tad. His son had been born just days ago, named Perseus because it was one of the few Greek names that didn't carry the taint of tragedy with it. Poseidon personally didn't understand what was wrong with using one of _his_ sons' names, but he had to concede that particular point.

Still, Poseidon considered what he would be doing. From what he knew of her, it was more than a bit likely that Sally would flatly refuse any form of support he could send, so he would have to act indirectly.

Now in the original timeline, something or the other would have come up at the worst times, preventing Poseidon from putting his plans in motion. Here, something else happened.

'_My lord, you have urgent communications.' _One of Poseidon's many vassals reported through the telepathic link they all possessed.

Poseidon was intrigued. This particularfish was among the ones he had set aside for foreign communications.

'_Who?'_

'_Norse, my lord, and Hindu.'_

'_What do they want?'_ He knew there was no point in asking who they were. If they had any intention to tell him, they would already have.

'_An audience, lord. They wish to meet you alone.'_

_Most _intriguing.

'_Granted. Tell them to come.' _Even as he communicated this, a glow intensified around him. Poseidon's fisherman clothes faded away, replaced with a pure white toga with sea green trimmings that was held at the shoulder by a small badge bearing his insignia.

He didn't like togas, but for a formal meeting there was little choice.

Within moments, a flash of light appeared in the chamber.

Before Poseidon got a good look at the visitor, his vision was interrupted by another flash, appearing along with a thunderclap.

For a moment, he thought it was Zeus that had appeared. Then he looked properly. The hair was blond sure enough, but a dirty blond, like that of one who had fought long and hard in dusty and bloody conditions. The head it was on was the face of a warrior, with hawk like blue eyes, an aristocratic chin, possessing the build of a man born and bred for combat.

The features told him just as much as the hammer on the God's waist, or the announcement by one of his sentries.

"Hail Lord Thor, the Guardian of Mankind, The One Who Rides Alone, The Terrible one, The Mighty one, The Crown Prince of Asgard, The Norse God of Thunder, Storms, Oak trees, Strength, Hallowing, Healing and Fertility."

Poseidon resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The list of titles was a long one, but one thing to be noted in the introduction was that the word 'Norse' would have never been spoken had Thor been visiting anyone of his own Pantheon.

Speaking of Pantheons, his attention turned to the other figure. The appearance was of an adolescent, with Black hair, Black eyes, the Chest uncovered and decorated sparsely with a few lockets, the lower half covered in a _Dhoti._ In this case, too, he recognized the god in moments, thanks mainly to the five extra faces he had.

"Presenting Lord Kartikeya, The Clever One, The One With Six Faces, The Young One, and The Club Wielding One, The One Who Dwells in Caves, the Vedic God of War, Victory, Youth and Bloodshed."

Poseidon gestured to his guests to make themselves comfortable. (Not that they were uncomfortable)

"Well, my fellow gods? What is it that brings you to my domain?"

Kartikeya spoke. "I shall be short. I and Thor have already discussed the matter in question, and we agree that you need to be made aware of this. The matter is thus: roughly sixty or so years ago, I fathered a daughter with a mortal."

Poseidon nodded. So far so good.

"Now, you will understand, for us in the Vedic Pantheon, the powers that descend are strictly tied to other considerations. Gender, for one."

Poseidon nodded again, it was a well known fact.

"So your daughter didn't inherit any powers. From what I know, she shouldn't even have been a demigod, in that case."

Kartikeya agreed "She wasn't. This is where the trouble starts. With her being powerless, I saw no reason to pay any particular attention."

Poseidon did roll his eyes at that. '_Been there, done that'_

"I didn't even notice, as she left Asia and my realm altogether, immigrating into America. I didn't even notice when she married someone."

Poseidon understood. Back when the Gods had just risen, there had been several rather messy inter- Pantheon wars, before peace had been brought with an interconnecting web of inter-Pantheon accords that clearly defined just how much of the globe came into their respective domains. (Olympus had totally _owned_ the Celts and the Gaelic ones, by the way).

"I still don't see the problem. Do you need help finding her?"

The Young god nodded to Thor, who spoke then.

"No, Friend Poseidon. This is where my part comes. The problem is, that nearly seventy or so years ago, I too, fathered a child. A son, as a matter of fact."

_That _got Poseidon's attention. Thor was a major god, and his son would have been a major figure in mortal affairs. As he wracked his mind, no names came forth.

That made him frown. Gods didn't forget things.

Meanwhile, Thor continued speaking, oblivious to his host's puzzlement.

"The problem is the set of circumstances under which the child was born. You see, I had been exiled to Midgard by the Allfather with my powers bound, in order to learn some humility. I did, I also fell in love with a mortal woman.

"My son was born. For obvious reasons, he didn't inherit any of my powers."

Poseidon frowned at this. He now had some inkling of what they could be talking about, but it wasn't good.

"Then, after leading a rather unremarkable life, he, too, immigrated to America."

Poseidon _definitely_ didn't like where this seemed headed.

"The problem is, that he married a woman, an _Indian_ woman, and a daughter was born. A major ripple went through our domains then, and that was the time when we realized that, for the first time in history, the Vedic and Norse pantheons had common progeny."

"That shouldn't have been a problem. Her blood would still have been dormant, yes?"

"Yes it was. We had even stopped worrying about it, till something happened recently."

Poseidon's Ichor chilled in his veins. He knew what they were talking about. There had been a major spike of Divine power just days ago, one that had been especially painful to him.

It had been gone too soon to be traced effectively, and most of Olympus had forgotten about it in moments. He himself had wondered for a few minutes, before brushing it off his mind.

"Continue, please."

"Well, as you know, Sea god, even the most dormant of powers could be awoken by a touch of powerful, new Ichor, such as what happened just a few days ago. Indeed, they would be extraordinarily powerful in whoever they did awake eventually. "

Poseidon almost started praying to himself, hoping against hope that what he was thinking was wrong.

The Sea didn't control the future _or_ Causality, however.

"The reason all of this is anything more than an academic issue is that the name of the daughter who was born is, in fact, what you think it is.

Sally Jackson was a dormant demigod, and the child you sired, Perseus I believe, is nothing less than a god in his own right.

Poseidon's heart sank. He wanted to deny it, to scream '_Lies!'_ before tossing them out, but he knew that they were right. Had it just been one pantheon, the child would be Three-quarters god, much like Gilgamesh.

_Technically_ the same rules should apply here, but technicality had a way of going out of the window when three major Pantheons were involved. The powers would interact with each other, tossing the blood in turmoil till it reached newer and newer heights of power.

Poseidon's heart seemed to slip out from the soles of his feet as he considered his options. Logic dictated that the child should die, no questions asked. He would be too powerful, too uncontrollable. Zeus certainly would make a point out of destroying him the moment he heard of him. At the same time, a part of him screamed '_He's my son! The Prince of the Sea! Zeus already treads on thin ice. I will drown Olympus itself if he dares touch my son!'_

The fact was, Poseidon was not nice. There did not exist a connotation of the word 'nice' under which he could be considered. He was a (serial) rapist, a murderer, a kin-slayer, a pedophile, and a lot of other bad things.

That said, he could morally be considered better than ninety nine point nine percent of the Olympian gods. (The only single one halfway decent was Hestia, and that was because she didn't go out much). All things considered, there were no moral considerations whatsoever preventing him from acting in his own interests and in those of his family, even if it meant the death of Olympus. (He did draw the line at supporting Othrys, though.)

He said his thoughts to his guests.

"I see. At this point, I do hope any of you have a plan, because I have blanked out completely. And we need to act quickly, else I fear for his life at the hands of my kin."

Kartikeya's eyes burned, two pits of hellish rage, perfectly controlled. His voice remained calm and even, as he said something.

"Do you know, Poseidon, what exactly happened when a god dared harm a Vedic demigod?"

"Not exactly."

"It was the time of the Ramayan, around seven, eight thousand years ago. My father, Lord Shiva, had an incarnation as an ape. Hanuman, he was called. You know how incarnations are born only in demigods?

"He chose a demigod of the wind-lord, Vayu, to take birth.

"To cut a long story short, the child was powerful, far, far too powerful for his age. He once scaled the entirety of Sol, going right _through_ your sibling's namesake. That was when Jupiter became a gas giant, by the way. In any case, he eventually noticed the sun, mistaking it for a mango.

"And, well, he liked mangoes. He was halfway through eating it, not a hair singed, when Indra, our king, struck his down with the _Vajra_, his own version of what you would call the master bolt.

"Now, he was the son of Vayu. You know what happened?"

"No" Poseidon said, thinking it couldn't have been good.

"Wind ceased.

"Mind, this was back when our powers encompassed almost the whole Earth. Millions, billions died of asphyxiation before he was appeased. Even then the child was resurrected, and major blessings had to be handed out before Lord Vayu was appeased.

"So tell me. What should I think of you, if you were to allow the death of my child?"

At this point, Thor spoke. "While the author doesn't know enough Norse mythology to tell a similar event in my own history (what fourth wall? They're gods!), know that there will be war, if it was found that your kin murdered the Second in line to the Asgardian Throne. I myself shall have words with our sea gods, to see that you, at the least, are destroyed."

Above them, the sea churned. A smell of salt and sea filled the room, and the flames around Poseidon's trident flickered, ready to turn into billions of gallons of seawater at his thought, ready to crush those who would dare defy the master.

"With due respect, Norse god, know your place. Do not presume to threaten me in my own home. I was stating a fact, that's all.

"The truth is, we need to act, and act fast."

"I understand your concern, Lord Poseidon. It's just that, well, you don't understand what the birth of a demigod this powerful means to me. Had the child been born in my domain, he would have been the Kalki Avatar, there is no about that at all. He would have been greater than any who have been before or any who will come ever in the future." Kartikeya spoke, in a voice much milder.

"It is the same for me. Asgard would have been overjoyed to host a potential like his. The Jotuns would have been history, Ragnarok averted for all time."

"But it does us no service to dwell on the past. We must plan for the future. I know your kin, and I know the law that was decreed just hours ago." Kartik again.

Poseidon almost grimaced. It was an unsaid fact that every Pantheon had spies in the others, but to mention it in a meeting like this was a brutal breach of protocol.

"As much as I would like to spirit him away to Kailash and raise him to one day become the mightiest being to ever exist, the laws are clear. _You_ are his father. That is all there is to it. He stays with you."

"It is the same for me, alas." Thor muttered.

"If he is to survive among your kin, he needs every single shred of power we can possibly provide him with. And I can never accept mere survival from my children. He must _thrive_, and _dominate. _It is for this reason that I do this."

He said, before he raised his hand and snapped his fingers, speaking a few words in ancient Sanskrit.

Poseidon's eyes widened as the link he had with Percy told him of the beautiful, terrible power that had suddenly been unleashed in the boy's blood.

"What did you do?"

"You know the limitations on every Demigod, the ones that stop them from drawing upon too much of our power?"

"Yes." Poseidon said with gritted teeth.

"Well, they're gone."

"They're _what?_"

"Gone. I removed them, at least from my side."

"How many of them?" Poseidon asked.

Kartik looked at him strangely. "Why all of them, of course. I don't do things halfway?"

Poseidon struggled to control his temper. "Do you mean to say, that my son now had full control of your godly powers?"

"Exactly."

"Meaning that he is now bursting full of energy that will attract every single monster within a hundred miles to him?"

"Oh no, of course not. I forgot, you don't go out into other Pantheons' realms much. Don't worry. Hindu powers, Greek monsters.

Now if you happen to have some _Dayans_ hiding somewhere, _then _there could be trouble."

"But there's still the fact that he could hurt himself or the Mortals round him! I mean, he's barely days old!"

"My dear you _really_ forget who you're speaking to, don't you?

"If you notice, I'm not, in fact, an elemental god. And he can't control the 'all-purpose' powers, as you well know. That takes a certain amount of practice to even develop. No, what this will do is to accelerate his growth in all ways, mentally, physically, magically _and_ celestially.

"I did lead the entire divine army, over Twenty million strong, at the ripe old age of nine, after all."

"Oh, yes of course."

"And now I really must be going. I'll get preparations in motion to get him armed and dangerous, but till then I leave it to you both to setup something that'll allow him to train his water and lightning powers. I don't need to tell you how bad an idea it would be for him to use so much a spark while in Greek realm, of course."

"Wait. Tell me this at least. When you say 'accelerated growth', just how accelerated are we talking?" both Thor and Poseidon asked simultaneously.

"Well, he was born three days ago. Now, I released the power five minutes ago. So, by that calculation, he should be speaking in about… six, seven days tops. Then coherence should be achieved in another week or so.

"I was walking all six of my bodies by the time I was a month old. So, compensating for quarter mortal blood… and for a father who spent his entire infancy drowning in stomach acids… and for a blond blockhead of a thunder god… he should be walking and running around in… five months. Six at the absolute most.

"Do let me know if that doesn't happen. Although I do hope to be in contact before then.

"Now, I have mystics to coerce, Chaos commanding Absolutely Omnipotent fathers to convince, along with a literally elephant headed brother, and weapons to forge.

"See you."

He disappeared away in a small flash of light, leaving Poseidon and Thor alone.

Thor started to say something, but was interrupted by a flash of light as Kartik returned.

"Oh, and don't be surprised if he does his doctorate before his Potty training." Was all he said before disappearing again.

Thor said then "Well, I do not have a lot of time either. But still, there are a few things I have thought of. First of all, magic. He will need it."

Poseidon did grimace this time. He knew Thor was right. By the time Perseus was of camp age, he would be the best mortal wielder of divine powers there had ever been. The occupants of the room would ensure that much. But the thing was that divine power, much like the gods it came from, had its limits, in the terms of Ancient Law and simple Physics.

On the other hand, Magic was just like the heroes it had originally been meant for. It obeyed no laws, knew no boundaries, accepted no limitations on itself. It was, objectively speaking, perhaps the greatest force in the world.

All in all, it was just too useful to let go. There was only one problem.

"I don't have anyone who can teach it. Hecate is out of the question, and the levels we need leave only Circe, which, again, is out of the question."

Thor nodded, apparently having come prepared for this.

"I do. The are many who practice Seidhr in the nine realms. The ideal teacher would be my brother, but he is, as you say, out of the question.

At this, Poseidon remembered something. He thought for a few moments, before saying "Actually, I _think_ not. There is something that can be done. I am sure of it."

"What? You must understand. Loki will never do anything out of the goodness of his heart. You have to offer him something in return. A favor for a favor."

"Listen. I know what I am doing. Can you summon him here, I mean, right now?"

"With your permission, I certainly can. Although I would advice-"

"You have it. Call him here, please."

"As you say. Loki! Come to me! Your brother calls"

The light of the room grew dark, and a strange feeling, of a slight warmth mixed with a hesitant cold, appeared in the room.

Out of the shadows, _none of _which_ had been there five minutes ago_, a figure appeared. For a second, Poseidon stared.

What was with the Norse and looking like his kind? Loki looked almost a perfect cross of Poseidon and Hades, with the pale skin, Jet black hair, green eyes.

Granted, the horned helmet made a big difference, but still…

"Hello, Brother. I am honored to meet you, Great Earthshaker. He said, voice the very embodiment of innocence." Poseidon had to admit, his opinion of Olympus was going down, even accounting for himself. Moments after ending a meeting with a proper God of War, he was faced with a trickster that made Hermes look like a novice child.

"The honor is mine, Loki Silvertongue. Pardon me, but I do not have time for pleasantries. I need to talk to you about a deal."

"I'm listening" Loki said, perfectly nonchalantly.

"I have an extraordinarily powerful child in my control. I need him trained in magic, trained to be the best anyone can possibly be." Poseidon said, his voice the very image of casualness. He didn't quite claim to be a trickster, but there was a reason behind the expression 'Treacherous as the Sea'.

"I'm still listening"

"Any teacher would have to swear to never reveal, or act upon, any information gained throughut the course of the tutelage."

"And in return?"

"So you are willing, then?"

"I didn't quite say that."

"Pity. You see, I was thinking of this little thing here." Poseidon said, as a small pendant appeared in his hand.

He knew Loki could sense the power of the thing. Sure enough, the Liesmith's eyes glinted with a hidden greed, as he beheld the power of the pendant.

"Ahem, let's say, hypothetically, that I could find someone willing to teach magic to whoever you want. Am I right in assuming that it would be that pendant that would be the prize?"

"Oh, you certainly are."

"But what exactly does it do?"

"It makes the wearer completely immune from all forms of damage from water. Sea water, fresh water, ice, whatever you will. Nothing that had even a shred of my domain's power in it could do anything whatsoever to the wearer."

"Oh" the God's voice remained calm, but Poseidon could practically _hear_ the cogs turning in his mind.

Poseidon had learned some centuries ago that Loki had made a deal with Surtr, King of the Fire demons. Surtr had given him power over fire, making him the God of Fire, but it had come at a price; a terrible, crushing vulnerability to water, ice and the cold.

Poseidon also knew that that was what was preventing Loki from taking the throne of Jotunheim. What Poseidon offered him would allow the god to not just recover from the vulnerability, but also master it.

"So what say you, brother? Is friend Poseidon's offer generous enough for the 'hypothetical' teacher you spoke of?" Thor asked.

"Certainly." All of a sudden, Loki's voice had changed. The oiliness, the flattery, the trickery was all gone, replaced by clipped, clear tones. He was, so as to speak, in full 'business mode'.

"Well then, explain to me, who exactly is the child and what does he need to learn?"

"The child' identity is not something you need to concern yourself with. Just know that the powers of this amulet are tied directly to his life force. If he weakens, so does your protection against the cold. If his strength grows, so does the locket's.

"He needs to be taught magic, everything he can learn and you can teach, all of the spells, potions, illusions and whatnot."

"And there are a number of oaths you will need to swear on the Yggdrasil, of course."

"Of course. But I must remind you that not everyone has the aptitude. And if the child in question is a Godling, then surely he should already have all the magic he needs?"

"He's not a godling."

"A spirit, then?"

"No, a demigod."

"Most intriguing. And you won't tell me his parentage. Well… I can do it. It won't be pleasant for me _or_ the boy, but it'll be done."

"Our thanks. Now, the child will be ready to learn from you in a few years' time. Till then…"

"I take your leave" Loki said, before disappearing.

"Good, there is that matter sorted out. Although you understand that Loki will seek to corrupt young Perseus? He is not called the God of Evil for nothing, you understand?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I shall get working on the oaths to minimize the damage as soon as possible. And it's not as if we have too many choices.

"Indeed we don't."

"Now, as I was saying, magic is an important area that we have covered, but he will need more training. Weapons, physical things, the like."

"Yes. Those can come later, when he grows up more, of course."

"Of course."

* * *

Little five year old Percy Jackson was bored. It was, unfortunately, an all too common state of affairs for the young prodigy. Percy was a highly intelligent young child, having successfully completed studies equal to several college degrees already in his young life.

Even now he was roaming around the school where he nominally studied, while his mother talked to the principal for some matter. She'd told him to wait outside the office, but he'd had to go to the toilet, and then he'd thought about seeing what was there in the rooms nearby.

Eventually, Percy came to a classroom next to that very toilet, sitting down on the front desk. He could see the office door from here, so he would know when she came out.

It had been a tiring day, Percy thought. First he'd done those calculus questions his mom had downloaded from the Harvard site, then he'd solved the Laplasian equations, then he'd run around in the park while his mom ran around trying to feed him the picnic lunch she'd brought for him, then he'd swum for nearly an hour, and then he was here, in a kiddy school on a Saturday, which naturally meant that there was no one here but the staff.

Sitting, Percy gradually began to fall asleep. He'd just been dozing off when he became aware that he was not alone. Now Percy was a very exceptional child in ways other than just his mind. You see, he had this feeling whenever he was in a strange place, he could tell a person's height, probable weight and other stuff just by looking at them, he could perfectly remember all the entrances and exits of a building after giving it a cursory glance, and other stuff.

He called these feelings his 'sixth sense' (because they said at the TV that sixth senses were cool). Had he known it, they were the divine battle instincts of a Major God who'd quite literally been born for War.

None of that mattered in that moment, though. Percy's eyes scanned the intruder, and he swallowed nervously. A height well over six feet, probable weight of over a hundred and fifty pounds, and the general aura screaming 'very bad person' was all scary, but none of that competed with the sheer hate Percy could see in the Man's eyes.

To his surprise, the man sniffed the air once. Then he nodded.

"Yup, one of them all right." The man then screamed something in a different language, and Percy's heart sank further at the sight of two other brutes looking eerily similar to the first entering the room.

"Well, well, well. Lookie here. One little Half-blood, all alone.

Come to me, we gonna strip you to the bone!" the first man, who seemed to be the leader said in a sing song voice.

"Who are you? What do you want?" at times like this, Percy rather disliked his flawless voice. He could've used a little stuttering kid routine.

"Oh you don't need to know me, little half-blood. Just know that you're gonna be very, very dead very very soon." Was all the man said, before he seemed to change.

Percy would later describe it more accurately as a demonic metamorphosis, but at the time it seemed as if all traces of humanity simply fell away from the man. He seemed to grow even taller, while strange tattoos appeared on his body. His features grew strange, skin stretched tightly across monstrously sharp bones.

Around him his buddies were going into similar transformations, starting to scream and roar, all at the same time. Fireballs appeared in their hands, burning a strange mix of bright yellow and bloody red.

Meanwhile Percy's face, which had been going from 'scared' to 'terrified' jumped all the way to 'near a heart attack'. He pinched himself again and again, trying to wake up from whatever nightmare this was. Alas, it was not to be. Percy took to his feet, barely leaving his desk in time as it burst in flames, thanks to one of the creatures' fireballs.

After that it was a mini-chase, with Percy dodging all around the room as the giants threw fireballs, trying to roast him alive. It continued for several minutes, till at last he was cornered against all three of them, trying to find a way to run.

It was impossible, though, as he realized when he saw six fireballs leave hands, heading towards him. He closed his eyes, hoping desperately that something could save him. Had been of any lesser mettle, he might have given up and prayed to someone to save him instead. As it was, he focused on a way to save himself.

And was rewarded for it.

A few moments after Percy had closed his eyes, he opened them, hearing a loud hiss of boiling water. Looking ahead, his mouth dropped open, as he stared at the wall of water in front of him, which had protected him against the fireballs.

From the wall, his gaze shifted to the monsters, who stared right back.

This Impromptu staring match ended when two voices rang out.

"Percy?" female, full of worry and concern.

"Brat?" male, full of disdain and rudeness.

Percy looked at the door, where his mother stood with her new husband, a fat slobbering pig called Gabriel Ugliano, or as Percy called him, 'smelly Gabe'.

Before any of them said another word, six fireballs hit Ugliano straight in the chest, turning him roasted slob before anyone could blink.

Then the monsters charged another set, and Percy realized that his mother was going to be next.

His mummy, who had never shown him anything but love and care, who was no nice and the bestest best mummy in the whole world…

"NO!" he screamed, and the world exploded.

Walls seemed to crumble as the pipes within them exploded, releasing lances of water that descended at the monsters, spearing through them over and over again. At the same time, every single electrical fixture in the room exploded, releasing arcs of thunder that mixed with the water, increasing its deadliness by a factor of ten. At the same time, a miniature Oak tree grew _from the poured concrete floor_, its branches darting out to spear all three of the giants at once.

When the dust that had been released from the walls settled, Sally Jackson looked around the room, from the three smoking corpses that had started turning into sand, to the shattered walls, to her son, whose eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell unconscious.

She darted forwards and kneeled, taking his head in her lap before it hit the floor. Looking around the room again, she sighed. As much as she valued her independence, as much as she hated to trouble him with her problems, she knew this one was beyond just her.

Clasping her hands together and closing her eyes, she started muttering.

"Great God Poseidon, answer my call…"

* * *

And there it is, the Prologue of my future PJO story. Understand that this one will be updated _very_ late, like, after I'm fully done with the first books of Camelot _and_ Overlord. I do have a couple of chapters I may post quickly, but it'd be safer if you assumed this to be a oneshot for now.


End file.
